


Finally Noticed

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: Carlos? Flirting with TK? It's more likely than you think. Even if TK doesn't think so
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657066
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	Finally Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Are you flirting with me?” “You finally noticed.”

“Thanks, tiger,” Carlos commented absently as he took the drinks from TK’s hand and brought them to the table.

“Tiger?” Marjan asked, a laugh in her voice. “I didn’t realize you two were at the pet name stage.”

TK looked at her. “We’re just friends.”

Marjan raised an eyebrow. “If you say so. But I know I don’t give my friends pet names or call them things like ‘tiger’. At least, not if I wasn’t interested in more.” She left him with a wink.

“Hey, where’s yours?” Carlos came back over to him. “I thought I saw a soda in your hands.” TK looked down at his empty hands and then over at Marjan. She looked back over with a smile and waved his soda at him. Carlos followed his gaze and laughed. “Don’t worry tiger, I’ll get you another one.” He clapped TK’s shoulder softly as he brushed past to go back over to the bar. His hand dragged its way down TK’s arm and TK twisted to grab it before he let go completely.

Carlos turned in surprise, his eyes going to their joined hands and then up to meet TK’s. “Are you flirting with me?” TK blurted out.

Carlos smiled. “You finally noticed.”

“Wh-” TK started before frowning. “I thought we were being friends.”

“We are friends,” Carlos promised him. He stepped in close, their still joined hands hanging between them. “But I’d also like more. I was just trying to take it at your pace, tiger.” 

“Huh,” TK realized. He thought briefly over the last few months. In hindsight, the signs were there. “I thought after that dinner, that you’d, I don’t know, realize we wanted different things and move on.”

Carlos shook his head. “We did want different things,” he agreed. “But I liked you enough that I was okay with waiting to see if we could get on the same page.”

“Liked?” TK questioned, unable to keep the hopeful note out of his voice.

Carlos laughed. “Like, present tense.”

“Oh,” TK nodded. “That’s good.” He leaned up and kissed him without another thought.

Carlos responded immediately but pulled back before it could get out of control. “TK? You sure about this? You know I-”

“Have dinner with me tomorrow?” TK cut him off. “Wait, no, I’m working. Sunday?”

“I’m working late Sunday,” Carlos laughed. “Monday?”

TK thought it over and then nodded. “Monday works. Have dinner with me on Monday. Try this whole first date thing over again?”

“I’d like that,” Carlos admitted. “I’d like that a lot.”

“Me too,” TK smiled. They spent a second staring at each other, smiles on both of their faces. “Can we get back to the kissing now? Because I really liked tha-” 

He was only half sure Carlos hadn’t kissed him purely to shut him up but he was okay with that.


End file.
